


Monday, Monday

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Human!verse, Modern Setting, Romance, fem!Bilbo, gender bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Sequel to "Dinner?"Billa has agreed to give Thorin a second chance by going to dinner with him. Monday morning has come a new school week has come bring with it some interesting meetings before her planned dinner with Thorin.Song: Monday, Monday – The Mamas and The Papas





	Monday, Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You all SOOOOOOOO much for all the love you've been showing not only the series but also this fic in particular. Was struck with a continuation to the plot bunny and here it is! Hope you enjoy.

Billa woke up that Monday following the feeling rather at ease to her surprise. 

 _'Today might turn out to be a better day than I'm thinking its going to go,'_ Billa thought as she sat up and looked at her alarm clock to see she woke up five minutes before her alarm is due to ring.

Turning it off for the day, Billa started her morning routine with a pep in her step. After her morning bath and teeth brushing, she took great care in her skincare and the placement of the light makeup she usually puts on. Deciding on making her blush a bit more noticeable yet seamless and putting on a red tinted balm Billa finished dressing for the day.

* * *

On arrival she was met with Smaug and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

 _'Ass doesn't know when to give up does he?'_ Billa thought as she chained up her bicycle. 

"Well hello little blossom," Smaug said with a flirtatious manner as Billa walked up the steps of Erebor High.

"Good morning Mr. Graves," Billa said lightly as she passed by him not acknowledging the flirtatious manner in which was greeting her. She very much still thinks of him as a bit of a creep and can feel it too the times she can feel him looking at her.

Making her way to the teacher's lounge Billa put away her lunch and continued on to the music hall to prep the music sheets for the first in coming class. 

"Good morning Ms. Baggins," Thorin said as he passed her.

"Morning Mr. Durinson," Billa said as she gave him a kind grin.

Thorin returned the grin and Billa had to say it shed years from his shoulders.

"This is a good way to start," Billa said her grin widening.

"Huh?" Thorin said curiously.

Billa smiled at him and said, "Smiling."

"Oh," Thorin breathed grin coming back.

"Good day then Mr. Durinson," Billa said as she made her way down the hall to the music hall.

"Wait!" She heard Thorin say.

"Yes?" She said.

"Are we still on for that dinner?" Thorin asked anxiously.

Billa smiled at him and said, "You can pick me up on Friday say around 6:30?"

"Great! I'll see you around till then, have a good day," Thorin said a wide smile lighting up his features.

Billa nodded and walked away with a loopy grin on her face.

* * *

 

Thorin wasn't much better, he had a different pep in his step as he made his way through the gym into his office a loopy grin lighting up his features as well.

"Youare  _clearly_ smitten," Thorin heard Fíli say as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Thorin sighed and nodded.

"I know you're going to be reporting back to your mother so I am giving you permission to tell her whatever information you may or will have in the future regarding me and Ms. Baggins," Thorin said as he drew a breath.

Fíli smiled evilly and said, "It isn't like I  _wasn't_ going to tell her anyway uncle."

Thorin sighed and said, "I know hence why I'm telling you you can. That way I at least I can say I had a hand in telling her.”

Fíli laughed at that and nodded. 

“You can tell your mum that the dinner is going to be on Friday,” Thorin said happily. 

Fîli smiled and said, “Will do. And Kíli’ll be happy about this development as well I believe.”

The bell wrung giving the students the tale tail sign that it was time to go to their respective classrooms.

”Well that’s my queue to leave so do your best to have a nice day old man...please?” Fíli said as he made his way out of the office and to history.

Thorin bid his nephew a good morning and made his way to the gym to get the equipment set up for the day’s classes.

* * *

Billa stood before the desk she shared with Bofur staring at the carnation that was atop the music sheets of the day. Picking it up she saw that there was a note attached. 

_‘I heard that carnations represent admiration and attraction. I hope to do right by from here on out._

_Thorin’_

Billa picked up the light red carnation and smiled brightly. 

 _‘He’s really trying,’_ Billa thought as she caressed the petals on the bloomed flower. 

Billa turned as she heard the door to the room open.

“He’s really trying isn’t he?” Thranduil asked as he approached her. 

“Good morning to you too Thranduil...and yes he is,” Billa said clearly showing the tale tail signs of falling in love.

Thranduil had never said much to the young woman. It knew his chances with her now were slim. He wanted to curse at the PE teacher for not only managing to steal her heart but hurt her in one go and still have her consider giving him a second chance. He’d like to consider her as more than a mere colleague, but at the same time couldn’t find a chance to talk to her without making a fool of himself. 

“Are you nervous or scared?” Thranduil asked her gently. 

Billa looked at Thranduil thoughtfully and nodded. 

“I am both but I think I’d ask myself a lot what if’s if I didn’t give Thorin a second chance. I don’t want to wonder what it would have been,” Billa said honestly. 

Thranduil nodded understanding her reasoning. 

“I’m here for you you know,” Thranduil said with the same gentle voice. 

Billa gave Thranduil a grateful smile and gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” she said thoughtfully. 

Thranduil saw as she prepped and couldn’t help but wonder what it would have been like to be with her. No matter the amount of time granted to them. 


End file.
